Some Things Never Change
by legionaireofthe10th
Summary: 23 year old Ash Ketchum is the new Pokemon Master and the world's most famous celebrity. He seems to be adjusting to his new life but when old friends from all of his travels start making appearances all around him things quickly become very complicated. To make matters worse he meets a strange woman who quite simply takes his breath away. Multiple pairings including PS CS IS WS OS
1. Chapter 1

11 years ago the original series ended and Ash, Misty and Brock split up. I have written this story as a tribute to these three and all of the other characters that have been introduced along the way. I hope you enjoy.

p.s. Happy Pokeshipping day!

**Some Things Never Change**

**Chapter 1**

"Will you shut up and stop whinging Ketchum, you are doing my frickin head in!" Gary Oak bellowed above the roar of the Lamborghini's V12 engine.

"Oh thanks! What happened to best friends always helping each other out?" Ash Ketchum retorted just as loudly.

"Hey I offered to drive didn't I?" Gary answered, shooting his companion an expression of mock hurt before turning his eyes back on to the road.

"I'm being serious Gary. Here I am bleeding out my life's troubles and all you can do is tell me to stop whinging!"

The conversation was put on pause for a second as Gary quickly checked his mirror, changed down a gear and with a deafening growl accelerated the supercar past a slow moving truck.

Turning his attention back to his friend Gary said "Listen Ash. I'm all for this best friend stuff and being there for you crap - heavens knows how many times I've had to offer you advice and put up with your complaints over my life - but the simple fact of the matter is that you don't even have something worth complaining about."

Ash glowered, "You think that not being content with my life is nothing to complain about?"

Gary snorted. "Um, earth calling Ash," he reached over and rapped the other man on the head with his knuckles until his hand was angrily swatted away. "I think we need a reality check."

Ash rubbed the side of his head but merely looked confused at his friend's words.

Gary sighed. Sometimes he could not understand how Ash had made it so far in life.

"Well let's start off with the obvious shall we?"

Ash made no sound, which Gary took as a cue to continue.

"First of all you are THE Pokemon Master. A position that - as of nine months ago - was the sole driving force in your life and your childhood dream. As a result you are the most powerful trainer in the Pokemon world and probably the most famous person as well"

Ash remained silent as he pondered this for a moment. Everything Gary said was true. Last autumn he had indeed become the Pokemon Master, the youngest ever in fact. After over a decade of training, entering leagues and conferences, he had finally won the Indigo league. He had then beaten the Elite Four and defending Champion, before finally emerging victorious against the then Pokemon Master in the biggest battle of his life at the age of only twenty three.

His thoughts were cut short as Gary spoke once again. "And look at your life now. As the Pokemon Master you earned your way onto the Pokemon League's board of directors, which pays a six figure salary. Heck, you earn more than I do and look at the car I drive." Gary flashed a cheeky grin across to the passenger's seat.

"You're on the board too," Ash replied with a similar grin.

"True," Gary said with a thoughtful nod, "but you get all that money from photo shoots for magazines and advertising products and stuff."

"Again you get money from that as well."

"Yes but it is plain knowledge that people prefer to see a trainer than a scientist. Besides, I'm only used for my good looks whereas you on the other hand are used for your position and fame, which unfairly gets you more deals."

This time it was Ash's turn to reach across and give his friend a playful jab to the ribs.

"Hey! Not while I'm driving!" Gary yelled as he jerked in his seat, causing the car to swerve slightly.

Ash smirked has he sat back properly in his seat. "Oh so you're allowed to attack me but I am not allowed to do the same to you?"

"Grow up Ketchum," Gary replied, checking his rear view mirror to make sure no supercar hating cop was behind them and had witnessed their slight trip into the other lane. "Besides, do you want us to crash and end this so called miserable life of yours?"

Ash was silent for a moment and then said, "You're not that good looking."

At this Gary made a weird choking noise before puffing out his chest and saying in an arrogant tone, "Excuse me, I'll have you know that I was voted second in 'Hello Kanto' magazine's list of sexiest men!"

"And who was voted first?"

"Oh shut up! Just because you have dark hair…"

Ash looked over and chuckled at his friend's disgruntled look.

"See I'm making you feel better already," Gary muttered in an annoyed tone as he loudly revved the car's engine once more to overtake another vehicle.

'_I want to be the very best, like no one ever was, to catch them is my real test…' _

"I can't believe you still have that stupid ringtone," Gary moaned as the car was filled by a muffled metallic tune. "You've had it for years and it drives me crazy."

"Shut it Oak, I like it," Ash replied whilst digging deep into his trousers. After a few seconds of rummaging he located the vibrating device and swiftly pulled it out of his pocket and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?…Oh hey…what?...aw that's a shame, I was really looking forward to catching up with you…ok…yeah I understand…I'll give you a call sometime…alright buddy, bye."

Gary looked over with a questioning look as Ash ended the call and placed the latest edition to the smart phone market back into his pocket.

"That was Ritchie," Ash said with a frown. "He's not going to be able to make it to the convention as his mum has just gone into hospital."

Gary grimaced and shook his head, "man that's a shame!"

"You're telling me, now I have to put up with you for a weekend!"

"I don't have to deal with your crap you know, I can just pull over and kick you out any time I want!"

"Yeah but you won't because Gary Oak and effort do not mix!"

They laughed together for a moment and the conversation died away slightly as the pair slipped into their own thoughts. Ash's mind wondered back to the debate they had been having earlier. If he was quite honest, Gary was right. He'd never admit that to the man's face but he did have very little to complain about in his life.

He had achieved all of his lifelong dreams, had a secure, very well paid job that he enjoyed and could always rely on a loving mother and a number of slightly irritating but firm friends.

Yes it was fair to say that he had reached the pinnacle of his career, but now what? What more could he achieve, he was only twenty three after all? It wasn't that being a Pokemon Master was easy, far from it however, he had always had goals whether it was winning the next gym battle or catching a certain pokemon. Now that he had completed everything in his Pokemon career, he needed something else in his life to strive towards.

Turning in his seat, he silently observed his best friend. Gary Oak was also in the prime of his life and it radiated out of him in waves of confidence. Two years earlier, after an extremely distinguished career in scientific field research, he had been offered a position on the Pokemon League's board of directors as the Director of Science and Technology in Kanto. The position had been vacated by none other than his grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak, who had retired at the ripe old age of seventy five to work solely at his Laboratory back in Pallet Town.

The decision to give the position to Gary had been unexpected and highly controversial at the time given his age and lack of experience compared to other candidates. Many had tipped older and more experienced scientists for the job but the board had decided that with his grandfather to guide him Gary would be just as capable and it had been offered to the younger man. Twenty four months later, any doubts and misgivings about Gary's abilities had been completely wash away as he had taken to job with as much enthusiasm and talent as his older relative.

As for Gary's personal life, well that was a different story. Despite his reputation as an excellent scientist there wasn't a single person in Kanto who did not know of the young man's playboy attitude to life and probably not a single teenage girl in Kanto and Johto who didn't have a crush on him. Women, parties and fun; those were Gary's priorities in life and they usually came in that order.

With a sigh Ash compared their two lives. Maybe he should loosen up and act more like his best friend. Gary certainly didn't have any concerns about not getting the best out of his life. He just went out each day and grabbed it.

Obviously Ash wouldn't go quite to the extremes Gary went to - his mum would be horrified if he did - but he decided that maybe he should stop worrying about Pokemon and the future and start enjoying life as it came.

* * *

An hour later the Lamborghini tore around the circular driveway of the Vermillion Plaza Hotel before skidding to a sudden stop directly outside the steps that led to the building's main entrance.

"Was it really necessary to do that at a hundred miles per hour?" Ash question as he reached down to unclip his seatbelt.

Gary grinned in response. "Oh I was only having a little fun, besides I was trying to grab us some attention."

"Attention from who?" Ash asked in a baffled tone.

"You'll see," Gary replied before pressing a button on the side of the dashboard and with an almost imperceptible hiss the gull-wing doors slid open.

Still confused Ash swung his legs out from the position they had occupied for the past four hours and stepped out into the fresh air. Before he had time to register anything more than the gleaming orange paint of his friend's supercar, he was blinded by a bright flash, then another and another.

Despite having held the title of Pokemon Master for nearly three quarters of a year, Ash was no more accustomed to the relentless presence of the paparazzi than he was when he first became famous.

More lights flashed and Ash was forced to throw up an arm to prevent being dazzled once more.

"Look it's the Pokemon Master!"

"Mr Ketchum, turn this way please!"

Ash ignored the shouts of the journalists and bulldozed his way through the thick crowd to where a number of burley concierges were holding back the swarming mass. For a frustrating minute he waited impatiently as Gary struck pose after pose for the cameras, lapping up the flashes as if he were a plant taking in sunlight.

"Are you finished already?" Ash asked through gritted teeth as Gary finally detached himself from the media and joined him on the steps.

"I'm just giving them what they want," Gary said as he dusted off his dark blue suit and straitened the collar of his shirt. The pair were dressed in formal attire for the evening's event, a fact that caused the cameras to focus on them even more than usual.

The two men turned and began to make their way up the red carpeted steps towards the hotel's main entrance when they were stopped by one of the Plaza's staff.

"Excuse me Mr Oak, would you like me to park your car for you?"

The woman was dressed in the usual red jacket and black trousers that all of the hotel personnel wore. Her hair had been tied into a bun to make her look older and more professional but Ash guessed that she couldn't be much older than himself.

"What an excellent idea," Gary purred as he tossed his keys to the woman, who caught them nimbly.

With a shy smile the girl replied, "My pleasure, I shall leave your keys at the reception desk for you Mr Oak."

"Actually I have a better idea. Why don't you drop them off at my room later, say about eleven?" Gary responded seductively with a wink. "And please, call me Gary."

The young woman blushed and let out a small giggle, muttering a quick, "As you wish Gary," before scurrying off towards the Lamborghini.

"I don't believe you!" Ash said as he continued up the steps.

"What?" Gary replied with an innocent expression.

"We've been here, what? Two minutes, and you are already hitting on the first female in sight. That has to be some sort of record!"

"Actually, I think the girl in - "

Ash shut his eyes in exasperation. "You know what Gary, I don't want to know," he moaned, stepping up his pace to cut off the conversation.

The pair completed their walk up the red carpet and passed through the large glass doors of the main entrance, which were swung open for them by more red coated staff. The sound of their footsteps changed to loud clicks as they quickly crossed the white marble floor towards a curved mahogany reception desk.

Their path however, was suddenly blocked by a tall, middle aged woman with shoulder length brown hair and who was dressed in an impeccably smart suit.

With a broad smile the woman greeted them. "Ah Master Ketchum, Mr Oak, welcome to the Vermillion Plaza Hotel, I'm Emily Martin the hotel's manager and it is a pleasure to have you here!"

"It's a pleasure to be here," Ash responded warmly whilst shaking the woman's proffered hand. "Perhaps you can direct us to where we need to be."

Never losing her smile Emily replied, "Well, the entire hotel has been booked out solely for the Pokemon League's annual convention, so technically there is no public room in the hotel where you aren't allowed. However, I believe the opening speeches are taking place out by the pool and bar area so that is where you may wish to go."

Ash and Gary were about to say their thanks and turn away but the manager continued. "But before you head there, I need to give you your room keys."

With a click of her fingers another red coated man hurried over to her side from seemingly nowhere with a silver tray supporting two gold plastic key cards.

Picking them up Emily handed one to each of them. "We have arranged it so the two of you will have adjoining rooms and are on the top floor along with the other directors. Well, that is it gentlemen, if you have any problems please do not hesitate to talk to me personally, I hope you enjoy your stay"

With assurances that they would talk to her if needed the two men said their thanks and began striding off towards the rear of the hotel.

"Adjoining rooms! Man when am I going to get rid of you?" Gary joked with a grin.

Ash cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me, I'm the one who is going to have to put up with you and that valet girl fooling around later, so please try and keep the noise down."

"You know I can't promise that!"

Ash ignored his friends comment and gazed around at the setting before him. The Vermillion Plaza Hotel had a reputation of being the fanciest hotel in Kanto and it did not fail to impress.

As the pair walked down the building's main hallway Ash caught glimpses of restaurants, bars, a casino, a library, conference rooms and many other high quality facilities that were all lavishly decorated. Signs set high on the walls pointed the way to two gyms, a games room, at least three lounges and another two bars.

Ash whistled softly. "This place is amazing. I've never seen anywhere so luxurious."

Gary, who had been to the hotel before was nowhere near as captivated by his surroundings as his friend and chuckled slightly. "If you think this is good? Wait until you get outside."

As if on cue the pair reached the end of the hallway and passed through a pair of open doors that led to the rear of the hotel.

Ash gasped at the paradise that met his eyes. Before him four different levels descended down a slope until the last touched the white sands of a beautiful beach that in turn continued to the sparkling blue sea. Each tier was dotted with magnificent palm trees which, during the day, would provide a little shade in the otherwise open space.

On the lowest level, the one closest to the beach, an army of deckchairs lay exposed to the full glare of the sun with a number of umbrellas dotted about them. The other three levels where dominated by a complex design of swimming pools, hot tubs and fountains, all linked together by a stunning waterfall effect between each tier and beautifully lit up by thousands of hidden lights.

The majority of the top level, which Ash and Gary currently stood on, was occupied by a large bar area. Cushioned wicker chairs and glass tables littered the smooth stone floor and were covered by a spotless white awning that would provide protection for customers whose skin was slightly sensitive or whose sun cream had run out.

At six in the evening, with the sun sinking towards the horizon, the place with bathed in a warm glow making the scene look like something out of an artist's painting.

Despite the huge space, the area around the pair was extremely crowded. During the day guests would be lounging on deck chairs, splashing nosily in the pool or sitting at tables drinking cocktails of every colour imaginable; now however, the deckchairs had been pushed to one side and the pool was empty.

Instead, hundreds of people milled around the bar with drinks in hand, the dozens of individual conversations creating a loud rumble that contrasted against the still evening. Innumerable waiters and hotel staff darted and zigzagged their way through the mass, their red jackets flashing as they ran to take orders and deliver drinks.

Not sure of what they were supposed to do, Ash and Gary casually headed towards the bar. However, they were almost immediately intercepted by a remarkably small man who appeared to be around seventy years old and whose face was mostly taken up by a thick white beard.

"Ah Ash, Gary, I'm glad to see you are finally here, we'll be starting in half an hour."

"Hello Mr Goodshow!"

"It's good to see you Mr Goodshow."

The two young men shook the hand of the President of the Pokemon League.

Mr Goodshow smiled at them both. "Boys, how many times have I told you to call me Charles, we are colleagues after all." he said with a wry grin.

"And how many times have we told you not to call us boys!" Ash countered cheekily.

At this Mr Goodshow let out a pleasant tittering laugh. "You will always be boys to me, how many years have I known the two of you now, twelve? Thirteen?"

The pair shrugged at each other before Gary asked. "So Mr Good-, I mean Charles. What do you need us to do?"

"Do!" the older man cried with an expression of mock horror. "My dear Gary, I do not want you to do anything tonight but relax and have a good time."

Gary's face scrunched up in confusion. "But what about our speeches?" he asked in a perplexed tone.

"Yours will be tomorrow and Ash's on Sunday. The only speech happening tonight will be mine," Mr Goodshow replied with a glance at his watch. "Speaking of which, I must start getting ready. I'll speak properly to you both later."

Without waiting for a response the little figure hurried away and was soon lost from view amongst the numerous guests.

With a bemused look at each other Gary and Ash continued towards the bar and quickly occupied a couple of expensive leather topped bar stalls. Almost immediately a barman appeared on the other side of the dark granite surface.

"What can I get you gentleman?" he asked with trained politeness.

Gary scanned the enormous display of bottles that neatly lined the back wall before responding. "A Hurricane for me please."

Turning his attention to Ash he asked, "Going to join me?"

"Na, I don't want anything too heavy tonight. I think I'll just have a Bud please," Ash replied, ignoring the look of contempt Gary gave him.

The pair sat in silence for a while as the barman dealt with their orders. "One Bud and one Hurricane," he said, placing the finished drinks on the counter.

"It alright, I've got this one," Gary muttered as he began rummaging through his trouser pockets."

"There is no need for cash sir; I can just charge it to your room," The barman said with a smile.

Gary stopped searching through his pockets. "Oh in that case, put it on room number errr…" he trailed off with an embarrassed grin as realised he had not yet looked at his room key card.

"Room number 350," the barman cut in with a grin. "Don't worry, I would recognize you anywhere Mr Oak!"

Gary let out a short laugh. "I love being famous!" he mused to himself. "Anyway, cheers Ash," he continued and the pair reached over and knocked their drinks together.

They were both about to take a swig when a snide voice cut through the air from behind them. "Well well. What do we have here? If it isn't stuck up Gary Oak and pathetic little Ash Ketchum?"

Ash and Gary spun around in their seats to face their assailant.

"Gary, some horrible green thing is talking to us. I think we need to call pest control," Ash retaliated, staring coldly at the new arrival.

"I wouldn't bother Ash, something that useless can't even be considered a pest!"

The three men stared at each other, unblinking. For a few seconds there was an icy silence before they all suddenly burst in fits of laughter at exactly the same time!

"So I'm pathetic now am I?" Ash chortled as he stood up and slapped Drew Hayden on the back.

"You've always been pathetic Ash," Drew sniggered as he put an arm around his friend's shoulder. "And don't get me started on you being stuck up Gary."

Gary grinned as he too stood up to greet Drew. "And proud of it!" he smirked before adding, "It is good to see you buddy, what can I get you to drink?"

"What have you two got?" Drew asked, looking passed them to the bar.

"A Hurricane,"

"A Bud,"

"Ash Ketchum, you GIRL!" Drew roared and he howled with laughter once more. After he had recovered he said between chuckles, "Sorry Ash, but that really is pathetic, you need to get on the heavy stuff."

Ash scowled. "Just because I don't want to get completely wasted on the first night does not make me pathetic."

However, Drew was not convinced and asked Gary to order him a Green Russian. Seeing that there were no more stalls available the three men left the bar and wormed their way through the crowded restaurant area in order to locate a free table.

Comments flew their way as they manoeuvred between the maze of chairs, lights and scores of smartly dressed guests.

"Good evening Master Ketchum!"

"How are you doing Ash?"

"We must meet up sometime soon Mr K!"

Finding a table roughly in the centre the trio placed their drinks on the glass surface and collapsed into the wicker chairs.

"Still Kanto's biggest star I see," Drew smirked at his friend.

"Well I am officially regarded as the greatest trainer who ever lived, what else do expect." Ash answered loftily though secretly he had still not become used to the excessive attention fame had brought him and he was still daunted by how many people admired him.

Gary cleared his throat noisily. "Let's move on before Ashy-Boy's head gets too big huh?"

Drew agreed and after another sip of his drink Gary continued.

"So what's up with you Drew?"

Drew smiled at the question, eager as always to talk about himself. "Gary my friend, life could not be better," the green haired man said as he placed both of his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "I defended my title as Top Coordinator at the Hoenn Grand Festival and I've just had a nice relaxing week in the Orange Islands."

Intrigued at his friend's comment Ash asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, you'll see," Drew replied with a wry smile.

"You haven't gone and got yourself another idiotic girlfriend who has an I.Q. of five and whose ultimate goal in life is to spend all of your money have you?" Gary teased with a smirk before taking another sip of his drink.

Drew's smile faltered for a moment but quickly stretched itself back across his features. "Say whatever you want Oak, this has nothing to do with women and for the record that relationship only tasted ten days."

"Nine days too long if you ask me," Gary chuckled and all three men burst into laughter.

Ash was about to interrogate Drew further when a hand clapped itself down on his right shoulder.

"Do you have room for one more?" a cheery voice asked from behind him.

Ash twisted in his seat to stare up at the new arrival and his face brightened as he recognised the man before him.

"Brock!" he cried happily and stood up to greet his old travelling companion properly. "I didn't know you were going to be here, c'mon grab a chair."

Gary quickly spotted an unoccupied chair and snatched it up, handing it over to Brock. "Hey Brock, it's good to see you."

"Likewise," Brock answered as he slipped into the seat.

"So how come you're hear?" Ash pressed the older man as soon as he had settled.

"Ahem!"

The sound of Drew clearing his throat prevented the conversation from going any further and all three pairs of eyes turned towards the source of the interruption.

"Are you guys going to introduce us or what?" Drew demanded, gesturing towards Brock.

Ash's brow furrowed in confusion for a second. "Drew you've met Brock, he travelled with me in Hoenn when you and I first met."

All three drinks jumped slightly on the table as Brock thumped the glass surface. "Of course! I knew I recognised you!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "You're that coordinator who we kept running into. I haven't seen you since you went off around Johto with May Maple!"

Ash physically winced at this last comment. Looking over at Drew he was unsurprised to see that the smile had disappeared from his friend's face and had been replaced by an icy glower, his green eyes burning with suppressed fury.

Although Ash had met Drew for the first time in Hoenn all those years ago, the 'close friend' status the pair now enjoyed had only established itself when their paths had crossed at the Pokemon League's Headquarters the previous year.

It was Ash's first day as Pokemon Master and he had just been settling into his new office when the excited green-haired man had popped his head round the door to say hello. Having just won his first Top Coordinator title Drew had been at the League to meet with Mr Goodshow and the two had spent the following couple of hours, chatting, laughing and catching up.

Ash had casually mentioned May then and had been utterly shocked when Drew had almost stormed out of the room, his face red with anger. Over the following months Ash had brought the matter up a number of times but he never had found out the cause of the other man's resentment and each time he did he was met with the same vehemence that Drew was displaying now.

"Don't say that name!" Drew growled, his voice dangerous.

Brock was taken aback and stared wide eyed at Drew, surprised by his reaction. After a few seconds of awkward silence a chair scraped loudly on the stone floor and Gary stood up.

"I'm going to get another drink, you wanna come Drew?"

"Sure."

Drew rose to his feet with yet more scraping.

"Can I get you anything Brock, Ash?" Gary asked the two seated men.

"Not for me thanks," Brock replied, tapping his own glass to indicate he already had one.

"Another Bud please, Gary," Ash said and gave an almost imperceptible nod of thanks to his best friend.

After Gary and Drew had disappeared into crowd in search of the bar Brock blew out a deep breath.

"What the hell was that all about?" he demanded, still completely perplexed by Drew's reaction.

Ash took another swig of beer before answering. "To be quite honest I don't have a clue. All I know is that every time May's name is mentioned Drew acts as if he is going to explode." He sighed and rested his chin in one hand. "I don't know what but something must have happened between those two. However, we're not going to find out anytime soon, Drew won't talk and I haven't spoken to May in years!"

Brock's brow furrowed and he looked thoughtful for a minute, his eyes still locked on the point where Gary and Drew had vanished into the crowd of guests. "I always thought those two would get together, guess I was wrong again," He pondered aloud, almost to himself.

Ash gave his friend a confused sidelong glance at the mention of 'again'however, he decided to let the thought go. He was not going to spoil the evening by getting into deeps discussions about his friend's crazy issues.

"So Brocko, you still haven't told me what you are doing here?" Ash asked, pursuing his earlier inquiry. "You're not a Gym Leader any more so how come you were invited by the Pokemon League?"

"I wasn't," Brock replied simply and after receiving a confused expression from his friend said, "but Joyce was and I'm her plus one."

Ash beamed. Joyce was Brock's girlfriend of five years and just happened to be the Nurse Joy who ran the Indigo Plateau's Pokemon Centre. Ash got along with most of his colleagues at work and Joyce was no exception. The nurse treated him like a younger brother, extending him the kindness that all her family showed towards Pokemon. It was she who always straightened Ash's tie and tried to flatten his hair in order to make him presentable for an office environment each morning when he arrived at HQ.

"Oh I see, where is she now?"

Sitting up in his seat Ash scanned the crowd around him for any sign of the pink haired Nurse Joy.

"She'll be off with all of the other Joys. This is practically the only time they all meet up each year so it is basically a family reunion for them," Brock replied.

Ash sat back down in his seat and gave is friend a sly grin. "So, you two have been together a while now, any plans for the future?"

"As a matter of fact the two of us are engaged,"

Brock raised an arm to cover his face as Ash spat out a mouthful of beer in shock.

"You what?... When?...How?...Why didn't you tell me?" he spluttered in between coughs.

"We are engaged. I proposed two weeks ago, with a ring and - Ash you're dribbling - I didn't tell you before because I wanted to tell you face to face," Brock explained as he dabbed at his splattered shirt with a Napkin.

Before Ash had time to respond Gary and Drew dropped back into their chairs with drinks in hand, the latter having calmed down.

"Ash, why are you gaping like a Magikarp and why is the table soaking wet?" Gary asked as he handed Ash his beer.

Ignoring the drink Ash quickly repeated what Brock had just told him. After getting confirmation from Brock the other two men broke into a chorus of congratulations and jokes. However, they were immediately interrupted as a burst of static blasted from the speakers set around the terrace and a familiar voice filled the air.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, could I have your attention please!"

All conversation stopped as every head turned to face the man who was now standing in the centre of the small stage that was set at one end of the bar.

Mr Goodshow smiled as silence descended and when he saw he that everyone's eyes were now fixed on him he continued. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Professors and Researchers, Gym Leaders and Frontier Brains, Trainers and Coordinators. People of the Pokemon World; it is my upmost pleasure to welcome you all to the Pokemon League's annual convention. Once again we must thank the kind people of the Vermillion Plaza Hotel for allowing us the pleasure of taking over their lovely building for the next two days."

He paused as a round of applause broke out from the crowd.

"For some of you this may be all too familiar, I myself cannot recall how many times I have made this speech." Again the old man waited as the audience chuckled at his joke. "However, as you are probably all aware we do have a few new faces among our number this year. Firstly could you give a warm welcome to the Pokemon World's biggest star, Ash Ketchum, our new Pokemon Master!"

As the loudest applause yet erupted from the audience, mixed in with a few female cheers, Ash held his hand up in acknowledgement, grinning from ear to ear.

Pokemon League president's speech continued for another ten minutes until he finally drew to a close.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, you know the drill. During tomorrow and Sunday there will be speeches, lectures, meetings and lots of other boring stuff going on if you wish to attend them. Fortunately you will not have to listen to me again until the closing dinner on Sunday evening when Master Ketchum, the rest of the Directors and I will give yet more speeches. However, the main purpose of this weekend is to relax and enjoy each other's company. I therefore encourage you to mingle and meet new people. The Hotel Manager assures me there is plenty of drink, music and food for everyone tonight so without any more delays, let the fun begin!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. I do apologise if there are any mistakes, I did read it through a couple of times but the idea came to me very quickly and I haven't been as thorough as I usually am. Just so you are aware, I will update this story every three or four weeks. I know that many of you are very eager readers but I am working on another story and I am not a fast writer. Anyway it would be nice to hear your thoughts so please review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well it has taken me I while to update but here is the second chapter. I shall reiterate that I am concentrating on my other story however, I promise to keep updating this one even if it does take me a month to do so. None-the-less I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Some Things Never Change**

**Chapter 2**

May Maple cut the engine of her little Ford Fiesta and rubbed her eyes tiredly whilst suppressing a yawn. The young woman quickly pulled the keys from the ignition before opening her door with a click and clambering out of the vehicle into the brilliant sun.

Taking a deep breath of the cool morning air she gazed up at the gleaming structure of the Vermillion Plaza Hotel.

"Well here we are!"

The dull thud of the passenger door being slammed shut sounded behind her and the slap of shoes on tarmac was heard as an orange-haired girl walk over and stood at her side.

"About time! Tell me, how late are we again?" Misty Waterflower asked with pursed lips and raised eye brows.

May groaned to herself. It was not the first time her friend had questioned their time of arrival "Are you seriously still complaining about that?" she replied indignantly.

Making her way over to the rear of the car Misty opened the boot and began pulling out a number of bags. "Hey, because of you I missed a night of partying at Kanto's best hotel."

Bags in hand the pair started walking towards the Hotel's main entrance.

"It's not my fault that I was invited to this stupid convention at the last minute," May grumbled as she violently hauled her pull-along case up the flight of steps. "I don't even know why I am here. I have nothing to do with the Pokemon League anymore."

The two young women passed through the glass doors of the main entrance and marched across the foyer to the long reception desk where a female receptionist was tapping away at a computer.

Looking up at the new arrivals the woman smiled. "May I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

Dumping her bags on the marble floor, Misty took charge. "Yes, I'm Misty Waterflower and this is May Maple, we are here for the Pokemon League convention. You should be expecting us."

There was another rattle of keys as the receptionist's fingers flew over the keyboard as she searched through the hotel's database. "Ah yes, Miss Waterflower and Miss Maple, we have you here," She said when the two profiles eventually popped up on her screen. "You two are the last people to arrive for the convention, which is a shame as you missed one hell of a party last night."

At the receptionist's words Misty shot a dangerous glare towards May however, the brunette ignored her friend's look, seemingly transfixed by something on the wall in front of her.

Turning back to the receptionist Misty sighed, "Unfortunately other things got in the way."

The woman behind the desk smiled sympathetically. "Oh well, you still have the rest of today and all of tomorrow. Anyway, here are your room keys; you are both on the seventh floor."

Taking their respective keys the pair thanked the receptionist and began pulling their luggage towards the nearest lift.

"Oh, Miss Maple!"

Halfway across the marble floor the pair stopped and turned to see the receptionist getting up from behind her desk and hurrying towards them.

"Here, I almost forgot. This is for you."

Upon reaching May the woman handed her a small brown envelope with just the words '_Miss Maple' _scribbled on the front.

"Who is it from?" May asked as she turned the envelope over in her hands to see if there was any clue to who the sender was.

"I'm afraid I don't know, I was only instructed to give it to you upon your arrival by the Hotel Manager."

Perplexed May thanked the receptionist again and she and Misty finally made their way over to the lift. On the seventh floor the pair split up, their rooms being situated at different points on the corridor.

May's room door emitted a quiet beep and she withdrew her key card from the slot in the door's handle before pushing it open. She smiled to herself as she took in the king size bed, large TV and balcony that looked out onto the sparkling blue sea.

Twenty minutes later all of her belongs were unpacked and she flopped down onto the soft bed, finally able to relax. Suddenly she sat up again as she remembered the envelope the receptionist had given her.

Crawling across the duvet she retrieved the envelope from the bedside table where she had placed it when she had entered the room. Tearing open the seal May extracted the small folded piece of paper that was located inside. Opening it up she quickly read the hand written message that had been scrawled onto it.

'_Dear May,_

_I tried to find you at the opening meal last night however, the Hotel Manager informs me that you have not yet arrived. Please could you meet me in Boardroom Four on the first floor at 2:00pm today (Saturday) as I have a proposal for you that I think you will find extremely interesting. Hopefully you will receive and read this message in time, if not please come and find me personally._

_Best Wishes_

_Charles Goodshow_

Looking at her watch May saw that it was 12:06pm, leaving her plenty of time before the meeting. Tossing the letter to one side she lay back down on the bed and stared up at the room's ceiling. What could the Pokemon League President possibly want with her?

* * *

Ash groaned loudly as he stretched and forced himself to get up from the far too comfortable bed. To his alarm - or rather lack of one - the clock on the bedside table informed him that it was already past midday.

Getting groggily to his feet he walked over to the curtains that covered the glass doors that led to his balcony and threw them open, causing him to squint as unwelcome sunlight flooded his luxurious room. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he perched on the end of his bed and tried to recall the previous night.

As soon as Mr Goodshow ended his speech the festivities had begun. Music had started blaring out of the speakers and the smell of burgers, steaks, sausages, fish and many other foods filled the air as the hotel fired up a barbeque for the hundreds of guests.

After spending the following two hours consuming a dozen plates piled high with food, Ash had left Drew, Gary and Brock and had started mingling with the other guests. It was not just people from Kanto who were present, but members of the Pokemon League from all of the different regions and Ash was astonished by the number of people he knew.

He remembered having a long conversation with Lance and Clair, the two cousins being seated at the same table, before getting pulled away to dance by a laughing Flannery. After stumbling around the small dance floor for twenty minutes Ash made his escape and headed for the bar with the idea that if he drank enough he would forget his embarrassing attempt at dancing.

He had briefly shared a drink with Burgh, Castelia City's Gym Leader, before trying to find Gary, Brock or Drew. However, he could not find Brock or Drew and when he finally found Gary his friend had brushed passed him muttering something about it being eleven o'clock and that he needed to go to his room.

He had sat by himself for a while and watched in horror as Professor Oak and Professor Juniper took to the dance floor, cheered on by an enthusiastic crowd. A few minutes later however he had received a tap on the shoulder and had been surprised to see the Saffron City gym leader, Sabrina, sitting on the bar stall next to him.

Considering that his previous encounter with the woman had not been fun for him, Ash had been wary at first. However, as the conversation had progressed he found the psychic-type trainer to be both kind and extremely funny.

An hour later the two were still talking, Sabrina making Ash cry with laughter as she telepathically made rum and tequila fly everywhere as the barmen tried in vain to make cocktails from bottles that had minds of their own. In the end she made it up to them by creating all the drinks she had ruined in a matter of seconds, sending bottles, glasses and ice cubes whirling through the air before landing them all in a neat row along the bar.

Eventually however, the guests began to disperse as the night wore on and the pair had decided to call it a night at two in the morning, finally breaking their conversation.

With a long yawn Ash stood up and went into his large en-suit bathroom. He felt that he had probably drunk more alcohol than was wise but he did not have a hangover and he had thoroughly enjoyed the evening.

After showering and getting dressed he decided that he would get something to eat from one of the hotel's many restaurants and after grabbing his key he exited his room.

Before taking the lift down Ash knocked on the door next to his to see if Gary was there. There was no answer however so he made his way down to the ground floor alone.

He stood patiently in the lift and watched the digital numbers decrease on a small display as it descended through the building. As the display reached the number three the lift slowed to a halt and the shiny metal doors parted to reveal a corridor identical to the one he himself had come from.

"Well it looks as if someone had a late night," a voice suddenly exclaimed.

Ash, who had been lost in his own thoughts, looked up at the sound of the new voice. Standing before him in the middle of the lift doors was a tall, slender man with bright green eyes and slightly lighter short green hair.

Ash grinned broadly as he recognised the man. "Cilan!" he exclaimed happily, "I forgot that you would be here."

Cilan mimicked Ash's smiling features and stepped gracefully into lift with a proffered hand. "Not to worry, I understand you have quite a lot going on now so you are forgiven," he replied cheekily.

Ash shook the older man's hand and looked him quizzically. Cilan simply raised his eyebrows and gave his companion a knowing look in return. After several seconds of this stalemate the cogs in Ash's head finally clicked into place.

"Oh right, you're talking about me being the Pokemon Master," he said, rubbing the back of his head as he always did when he was embarrassed.

Cilan chuckled and shook his head in mock despair. "Some things never change," he said as the doors to lift shut and they started to descend.

"So what are you doing now?" Ash asked in an attempt to move the conversation away from his mental capabilities.

"I'm just heading to a talk by Professor Icarus on the possibility of extra-terrestrial pokemon so I'm afraid I won't be able to join you for breakfast," he replied giving Ash a sly smile.

Ash's eyebrows rose and he gave the man a surprise look. "How did you know I was going to have breakfast?" he asked incredulously.

Cilan grinned even further at Ash's words and he clapped his hands together with an enthusiastic look. "It's detective time!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Firstly I remember that you are always a little slow witted before you have eaten."

Ash tried to protest the point but Cilan continued before he could utter a syllable.

"Secondly, your clothes are smooth and not creased, indicating that you only put them on very recently; and lastly, your hair is still slightly damp, meaning that you must have just had a shower, which I know you like to do as soon as you wake up."

The older man finished his short speech with a triumphant expression and looked at Ash expectantly.

"I'm impressed," Ash admitted. It had been over five years since he had last seen Cilan and he had forgotten how observant the man could be.

Cilan winked at him cheekily. "A Connoisseur never misses a thing," he said almost pompously.

Just then the lift emitted a loud chime, indicating that they had arrived at the ground floor and the lift doors silently slid open once more.

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to dash," Cilan said somewhat sadly. "We'll have to catch up soon."

Ash nodded enthusiastically. "I'm sure we'll bump into each other again over the next two days," he replied with a smile.

The pair bid each other farewell and Ash started searching for the nearest restaurant. Despite the expensive furniture and lavishly decorate rooms, the thing that most impressed Ash about the Vermillion Plaza Hotel was the food. Breakfast, or technically lunch, was served as a buffet and even though he had stuffed himself with food the previous evening, he helped himself to a full-English breakfast…twice.

Precariously balancing his huge plate of food, he slowly walked over to a free table when he heard his name being called. Looking over to locate the sound he spotted Brock who was sitting at a table with his girlfriend - now fiancée - Joyce, and was beckoning to Ash to join them.

"How's the head?" Brock asked with a sly smile as Ash reached them.

Sliding into a seat opposite the couple Ash placed his plate down with a thump, his portion making Brock's and Joyce's look modest in comparison. "The head is fine but I feel absolutely shattered," he replied, digging into his mound of food.

Joyce giggled. "I see it hasn't put you off your appetite."

Ash grinned through a mouthful of scrambled egg before swallowing it almost without chewing as he remembered something. "So, when is the big day?"

He had not had the opportunity to quiz Brock the evening before and was eager to get the gossip on his two friends.

The couple turned to face each other and Brock brought Joyce up to speed telling her that he had told Ash, Gary and Drew about the two of them being engaged.

"We're not sure about a date yet," Joyce answered, turning back to face Ash. "The Pokemon League Championships will start again in a couple weeks in all regions and with Brock being a Pokemon Doctor and me being a Nurse it will mean we'll have very little time over the next eight months what with trainers trying to get their badges."

Here Joyce stopped for a second to take a bite of her toast so Brock continued the explanation. "Even then, we'll have to wait another month while the League Tournaments take place, especially seeing as Joyce is based at the Indigo Plateau."

The information made Ash pause in his eating as he did the calculations. "But that means you won't be getting married until at least July. It's only just September now!" he said in an upset tone.

Joyce finished chewing on her toast before smiling at the young man. "I know it is a long time away, but I've always wanted a summer wedding. Besides, it'll give us a lot of time to plan."

Ash nodded at Joyce's words. He was a bit annoyed that the wedding wouldn't be for another ten months but pleased that the couple didn't mind too much. He was about to take a large bite out of a sausage when another thought struck is mind so hard he froze in mid action.

Before he knew what he was doing, words were tumbling excitedly out of his mouth. "Brock! Who are you going to choose to be your best man?" he practically demanded.

Brock smiled at the question. He had known this moment would come as soon as Ash found out about the wedding and he had decided to have a little fun.

"Well I haven't really thought about it," he lied, "but now you mention it I think I will ask one of the other doctors at my hospital."

Ash sat back in his chair, crestfallen, and Brock couldn't help but laugh out loud at his friend's expression.

"Oh come on Ash, of course it is going to be you! No one else comes even close to being my Best Man."

The change was instantaneous and Ash sat bolt upright, beaming from ear to ear. "Do you mean it Brock? Do you really mean it?" he stuttered and when his friend nodded he almost leapt into the air. "Oh man, this is so great, I can't wait to tell my Mum and Professor Oak and Tracey and…"

"Whoa! Just stop a second their Ash," Brock cut in before the other man could make it out of his seat. "You're not going to tell anyone!"

Ash blinked at the couple before him, he was not sure if he had heard Brock correctly. "You don't want me to tell anyone?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

Partly in confidence and partly to prevent him from springing up and running off to tell someone, Joyce leaned across the table and took Ash's hands in hers. "Ash sweetie," she said in a gentle voice. "Brock and I are thrilled to be getting married but we really don't want many people to about it just yet."

Confused Ash simply asked, "Why?"

"Think about it Ash," Joyce continued. "I am a Nurse Joy and Brock is from a family that runs a gym. His best man is the Pokemon Master and we have many more famous friends who will be invited to the wedding, Professor Oak for example. If the media gets any sort of hint that we are getting married then they will be all over us like a swarm of Yanma. You saw what they were like here; it'll be just like that for nine months!"

Ash swallowed, he hadn't thought about the publicity and now that Joyce put it to him like that he could very well understand the couple's reasons for keeping things low key. "Your right; sorry I won't say a word. What about Gary and Drew?"

Brock smiled at his friend. "Thanks Ash and I spoke to the two of them last night about it and even Gary Oak has promised to shut up about it. I don't mind you telling close friends but no one we can't fully trust" The older man took a sip of his coffee before suddenly changing the subject.

"Talking about secret events, I have a rather peculiar message for you Ash."

Ash had gone back to wolfing down his food but he stopped again, intrigued by his friends words. "What is it, from whom?"

"From Mr Goodshow," Brock answered. "I bumped into him this morning and he told me to tell you to meet him in Boardroom Four at two o'clock, he didn't say why."

Ash continued to look mystified. "Well I don't have a clue. Where is Boardroom Four anyway?"

"I think it is up on the first floor," Joyce answered and then with a look at her watch said, "And it is half past one already, so you'd better get a move on."

* * *

May briskly walked past a door with '_Boardroom Three_' written onto it in shiny gold letters. At last she was heading in the right direction.

She and Misty had spent the last hour exploring the vast maze of public rooms the hotel had to offer and they had slowly begun to relax into the tranquil settings around them.

The pair had bumped into Professor Oak in one of the bars and they had joined the older man for lunch as the three of them chatted away about old times. It was here May had left the other two, excusing herself in order to find the seemingly illusive Boardroom Four.

She turned yet another corner in the corridor and then another until she came across the promised door with _Boardroom Four_ written in the familiar gold letters. May looked left and then right, the corridor was deserted and there was no indication that anyone was inside the room. After hesitating only for a second, she reached out and grabbing the handle, pushed the door inwards.

The room was smaller than she had been expecting but furnished like any typical meeting room with an oblong table in the centre that had enough space for twelve chairs. Only the two furthest from her were occupied, both by men.

One was clearly Mr Goodshow, his short figure and bearded face unmistakable. The other was a much younger man with extremely messy raven hair, chocolate brown eyes and…May froze.

"Ash? Ash Ketchum, is…is that really you?"

Ash looked round when he heard the door handle turn, eager to see who the newcomer was. He had arrived at Boardroom Four five minutes early, a feat that he rarely achieved, however, Mr Goodshow had refused to tell him anything until the other mystery person arrived.

His jaw fell open as he watched a young woman with shoulder length brown hair slip through the door. "May!" he stuttered in reply.

A smile began to play at his lips as he took in his old travelling companion. Getting to his feet he started to walk towards the woman but he had only taken a couple of steps before May had covered the remaining distance between them and enveloped him in a hug.

"Oh my God Ash! I can't believe it is really you! I mean, I knew you were going to be here what with being the Pokemon Master and all - congratulations on that by the way - but to see you in person after all these years it's just…" the young woman was forced to stop mid-sentence in order to breathe and she blushed slightly as she realised she had been babbling.

Ash looked down at the young woman he was holding at arm's length and grinned uncontrollably. "It's great to see you to May, you look amazing!"

Ash couldn't deny it, the last time he had seen May face to face had been nearly six years earlier and although he only looked at her as a friend, he had to admit that in those years apart she had turned into an extremely attractive woman.

"You're not looking too bad yourself," she replied with a mischievous wink and then with a surprised look asked, "Hang on a minute, where is Pikachu?"

Ash chuckled at the question. "Oh it's is back in Pallet Town with Mum. It'd much rather be doted upon and get fed infinite amounts of ketchup than spend a weekend stuck in a hotel."

"Ahem!"

Ash and May jumped at the sound of Mr Goodshow clearing his throat, both had forgotten that the other man was in the room due to the shock of their reunion.

"It is wonderful to see the two of you meeting again after all these years, but I did ask the pair of you to see me for a reason and I fear that if I don't interrupt you now I may be listening to you talk for quite some time."

Ash and May grinned sheepishly and quickly apologised before quickly sitting down. May took the chair next to Ash so that they were both facing the Pokemon League president.

"Excellent," Mr Goodshow said with a smile. "Now where to begin?"

Sitting patiently, Ash and May waited in silence for the older man to start talking, both of them eager to find out what the little meeting was all about. Eventually Mr Goodshow hopped out of his chair, an act that didn't make him any taller, and began pacing and speaking at the same time.

"As I am sure the two of you are aware the Pokemon League Championships - the eight months given to trainers to compete for gym badges - will start again in two weeks' time."

The pair nodded, but did not interrupt.

"Anyway the point is that this year we have had more new trainers apply for their trainers licence than in any other year and even more than the last two years combined."

Mr Goodshow stopped pacing and instead turned to face Ash. "Due to this dramatic increase I decided to do some investigating and it didn't take me long to see that nearly all of those who had newly signed up were between the ages of ten and twenty. And it took even less time to figure out why."

Mr Goodshow had been getting louder and more excited as he talked and here he paused for suspense, looking at May and Ash to see what they would say.

"Erm, why Mr G?" Ash asked, slightly taken aback by the older man's enthusiasm.

Mr Goodshow grinned, happy that he could finish his speech. "YOU, my dear boy! It is because of you!" he cried loudly and stretched out both of his hands in Ash's direction as if he were presenting him on a show.

"Me?" Ash asked, confused as to what Mr Goodshow was trying to say.

Eager to explain Mr Goodshow rested both of his hands and in a slightly calmer voice said, "Ash, the only major event to happen in the Pokemon World between last year's intake of trainers and this year's is you becoming the Pokemon Master. Don't you see it? You are the boy who came from an ordinary background with no previous experience of Pokemon and became the best trainer in the world! As the youngest Master ever you have inspired an entire generation to want to do the same. Everyone knew you were a superstar Ash, but we had no idea you would be this influential."

For a minute there was silence as nobody spoken, all of them taking in Mr Goodshow's words. Ash simply sat their stunned, not sure of what to say. In the end it was May who spoke first.

"Erm, Mr Goodshow. I'm not exactly sure how I fit into any of this."

"Ah yes, Miss Maple, the key to my plan." The Pokemon League president fixed his attention on the young woman. "I will require your excellent talents as a Television presenter and producer."

Ash looked at Mr Goodshow and then to May with a confused expression. "A Television presenter and what now? Why do you need May, she's a coordinator."

The statement caused May to frown slightly. Happy as she was to reunite with her old travelling companion, the young woman couldn't help but feel a little irritation at the fact that her so called friend didn't know what her profession was. However, she ignored her resentment, remembering after all that it was she who had left Ash and had not made much of an effort to contact him over the past six years either.

"I stopped being a coordinator a long time ago Ash; now, as Mr Goodshow says, I am a Television presenter and I produce my own programs."

Ash stared at her opened mouthed, completely shocked by the revelation. Pokemon training had been his life for the past thirteen years and as far as he was concerned being a coordinator had been May's. To hear that his friend had given up the thing he had known her to do for years was mind-blowing.

"How?…why?" he stammered, too stunned to put a coherent sentence together.

May sighed. She was not surprised by Ash's reaction as nearly everyone who found out about her change in career responded in the same way. "It's not that long a story," she began quietly. "After I split up with you and Brock I competed in the Johto and Sinnoh Grand Festivals as you already know. Well, I came second in the Johto Festival and won the Sinnoh festival and I guess that was it for me. Once I had won a Grand Festival I felt that I had nothing more to prove so I decided to become a Television presenter. I'm surprised you haven't seen any of my programmes"

Ash shook his head, he had gotten over his initial surprise but still found it hard to understand what May was telling him. "But you were such a good coordinator!" he stated as if he were trying to convince May to go back to her old life.

"Oh don't get me wrong Ash, I loved being a coordinator," May said with a slight smile. "But I love making Television programmes even more. Remember when we were travelling I would always pretend that I was some kind of adventurer hosting her own show? Well now I do that for real and I love every second of it."

"And she is exceptionally good at it," Mr Goodshow added causing May to blush slightly at the compliment.

Ash looked back at Mr Goodshow. "So how does May being a presenter link in with me?"

"Good question."

Mr Goodshow sat back down in his chair and smiled craftily. "I would like Miss Maple to use her new talents to make a documentary all about your life Ash."

"Excuse me?" Ash and May said in unison.

Mr Goodshow rolled his eyes. "I want May to produce a TV documentary all about your life Ash and how you went from an unknown trainer to the youngest ever Pokemon Master," he said.

"Ok, but why is that necessary?" May asked, straightening in her seat and giving the older man a curious look.

Mr Goodshow sighed. "As ashamed as I am to admit it, the Pokemon League, like any organisation, relies on money to keep it running. I won't go into the details but basically the more trainers registered to the League, the more money we get. This year's surge in numbers proves that Ash is more of a superstar than even I thought and I believe a programme all about his life will inspire yet more trainers to register next year."

Ash scowled. "Mr G, I'm not sure I want to do this if the only reason for it is to make money for the League."

"Of course not!" Mr Goodshow smiled reassuringly. "Think about it this way. Did you enjoy being a trainer?"

"Of course. It was the best time of my life."

"And what were you always aspiring to be?"

"I just wanted to be the world's greatest Pokemon trainer."

Mr Goodshow banged a hand on the table. "Exactly! And that is what you will give to hundreds of young people just like you when you started your Pokemon journey. They will strive to become just like you, they too will want to be the world's best trainers."

Ash scrutinized Mr Goodshow for a few seconds before slowly nodding. "I guess that makes sense."

"And what about you my dear?" Mr Goodshow turned to face May.

May shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it. I've just finished a program on Dratini so I'm free to work on whatever."

Mr Goodshow smiled. "Excellent, I knew the two of you would agree! Well that's really it from me. Any questions?"

May leaned forward in her seat. "I don't want to sound rude, but making TV programmes is what I do for a living, so I will need some sort of payment."

Mr Goodshow didn't bat an eyelid. "No need to worry about that Miss Maple, you will be paid very generously for you efforts."

"When do you want us to do it?" Ash asked.

"That is up to you two to decide," Mr Goodshow replied. "It just has to be ready before next year's trainers register. Anything else?"

Ash and May could not think of any more questions, their heads reeling with the new project they had just agreed to undertake. The pair were just getting out of their chairs and about to leave when Mr Goodshow said one last thing.

"Oh, I would be very grateful if neither of you mentioned this to anyone else for now. I would like you to announce it in your closing speech tomorrow evening Ash."

**Responses to reviews**

_WhiteEagle1985 - _I know it is not a usual shipping but as you will see Nurse Joy/Joyce is central to the story's plot. Yes I hope it doesn't put contestshippers off of this story as Drew and May still have a part to play. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_ShinyDragonair2 _- Thanks for another great review and don't worry there will be a lot of contestshipping later in the story.

_Ready to fly _- Thank you so much for such an encouraging review. I hope I can live up to your expectations. Misty will have a bigger role to play in the next chapter. Also I thought that it was only fair that Brock finally got a girl after so long!

_Guest_ - Thanks for the review and I'm sorry about the wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello everyone and a Happy New Year to you all. I would quickly like to say a massive thank you for all the reviews to the last chapter, they make me so happy! Also I must apologise for the wait once again, unfortunately I am having difficultly logging into my account, something to do with the server.

**Some Things Never Change**

**Chapter 3**

Misty discreetly checked the time on her watch and sighed inwardly as she saw that it was only ten minutes to seven. Pulling her eyes away from the seemingly static hands she nodded in pretend interest as Byron finished telling yet another story about how he had crushed one of the many challengers who had come to battle him at his gym. The Canalave City Gym Leader, who was in high spirits, did not notice his audience's lack of enthusiasm and ploughed on into his next tale.

It was finally Sunday evening and the grand dining room of the Vermillion Plaza Hotel was packed full with the hundreds of Pokemon League members and guests. The scene could have been plucked out of a school prom with the men dressed in impeccably smart, dark tuxedos which contrasted wildly with the myriad of coloured dresses that were exhibited by the women. For the past twenty minutes the room had been in chaos as the guests ran around the tables trying to find their place-names, only to wonder off and chat to a friend upon finding their correct position.

Misty and May had quickly found their seats together on a table at the far end of the room, which was laid out for a further eight people. They had been the first to arrive but were quickly joined by Jasmine, the Olivine City Gym Leader and Danny Naval from the Orange Islands. Five minutes later Byron had appeared in the seat opposite her and it was from then on that Misty had found herself in her current situation.

As Byron continued to ramble on Misty propped her head up with one hand and begun to let her mind wonder. However, before she could even begin to amuse herself a voice spoke up from behind her.

"Well well, isn't this a pleasant surprise."

Although she was not even sure whether the question was aimed at her, Misty slowly rotated her head to look at the new arrival.

"Brock!" she cried in surprise as she recognised the man standing before her.

"Hey there Misty, long time no see!" Brock chuckled.

"Brock!"

This this time the shout came from May who had cut off her conversation with Jasmine upon hearing the name Misty had called out.

Brock grinned. "May! Wow, you're here too."

"Are you on this table too?" Misty asked, glancing at the name that was positioned on the place next to her. It read _Joyce_.

"I am indeed."

Misty and May watched curiously as Brock pulled out the chair that was next to Misty and held it for a woman whom they had not noticed until now. Despite being in a beautiful pink gown and not in the attire of her profession it was clear to the pair that the woman was a Nurse Joy.

Noticing that she was being watched the woman smiled at the two younger females and gently nudged Brock with her elbow.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"What? Oh, yes of course," Brock said as he too sat down. "Joyce, this is Misty Waterflower and May Maple, they used to travel with me."

The woman leaned over and extended her hand to the pair. "I'm Joyce, pleased to meet you!"

Her smiled faltered as neither woman reached to shake her proffered hand. Instead the pair just sat staring at woman with open mouths.

Confused, Joyce turned to look at Brock and then back to Misty and May. "Is something wrong?"

Misty was the first to break her trance. "Are you two together?" she asked incredulously.

Brock sighed dramatically. "I knew this would happen!" he said and shook his head in his hand.

Utterly perplexed Joyce again looked at Brock and then back at the two women. When she received no further help from either party she said, "Err, we are a couple if that's what you mean. Could somebody please tell me what…"

She was cut off as May suddenly shouted out.

"HOLY CRAP! Is that a ring on your finger?" she cried, pointing at the said object.

As if she were noticing it for the first time Joyce held her hand up to her face and examined the shiny metal band. "Err yes it is, it's an engagement ring."

This seemed to be too much for Misty and May to handle and both women simply looked at each other in stunned silence.

Completely freaked out by the situation Joyce turned a worried pair of eyes back to Brock.

"It's ok darling, they're just finding it hard to believe that I am engaged."

Misty snorted. "Hard to believe that you're in a relationship more like."

Brock tilted his head to one side, "That as well," he muttered with a hint of annoyance.

Joyce shook her head. "I really don't understand what is going on here."

May smiled sympathetically and leaned towards the other woman. "We're sorry, but if you knew Brock like we do you would be surprised if he was in any sort of relationship. Has he told you about his history with women?"

"No and he is not going to!" Brock snapped before Joyce could reply.

Misty smiled wickedly and leaned over to whisper in Joyce's ear. "Let's just say, there isn't much history."

Misty and May giggled and even Joyce managed a small smile at the words.

Brock groaned and put his head in his hands. "Seriously girls, we've been here what, a minute, and you are already embarrassing me."

"We're sorry Brock, we'll stop now," May said with sincerity but not before sending Joyce a discreet wink and mouthing 'We'll tell you later!'

Eager to steer the conversation away from his marital status Brock leaned forward so he could look at May. "So May, how come you're here? I'm surprised to see you."

May helped herself to the large jug of water that was placed in the centre of table, pouring the clear liquid into a glass and replied without thinking. "To tell you the truth I didn't know why I was invited either but when I arrived I was told I had to meet up with Mr Goodshow and Ash."

Water splashed over the white table cloth as May's hand jerked as she realised what she had just said. She quickly resumed pouring, hoping that no one would ask her for details on what she had just let slip. Unfortunately she had no such luck.

"A meeting? About what?" Brock enquired.

Knowing that she was supposed to keep the subject of the meeting a secret May desperately began to rack her brains in order to think of a plausible excuse.

"You saw Ash?" Misty interjected with an incredulous tone, saving May from one question but pinning her down with another.

"Um, yes," was all May could answer.

"And you didn't think to tell me!" Misty demanded, clearly upset at her friend.

"Um, surprise." May replied, trying feebly to make a joke.

Misty was about to shoot another angry remark but was stopped by the sound of Mr Goodshow's voice ringing out from a microphone positioned on a small podium at one end of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen could I have your attention please."

May quickly spun in her seat, grateful for the excuse to escape her friend's interrogation and glaring eyes.

* * *

Mr Goodshow's speech passed quickly and just as the applause was dying away the appetisers began to arrive. The room was soon filled with the sound of a hundred conversations as the most important people in the Pokemon world ate the best dishes and drank the finest wines.

Ash swallowed a large mouth of his apricot and almond tart before joining in the laughter at a joke Cynthia had just told. As the Pokemon Master he was sat at the largest table in the room along with the rest of the members of the Pokemon League's board of directors.

As the laughter around the table died away Charles Goodshow placed is fork on his empty plate and glancing at his watch said, "I'm afraid I will have to cut you short Cynthia my dear, it is time to wrap this weekend up."

Despite the holiday atmosphere and luxurious settings, the weekend was officially registered as the Pokemon League's Annual General Meeting and as a result each member of the board had to give a speech on their respective areas.

As the Pokemon Master Ash officially had no one except himself to manage however, it was recognised that the current Master should benefit the world of Pokemon as a whole and therefore it was accustomed that they should present their speech last.

The first time Ash had ever given a speech to a sizeable crowd he had frozen with nerves and it wasn't until his mother had taken over the microphones and started telling embarrassing stories about his underwear that he had summoned up the courage to drown her out. Now that he was nine months into the job as Master he had given so many interviews, comments and speeches, that speaking in public was almost as familiar to him as Pokemon training. However as he rose to his feet to replace Lance at the podium he could not help but feel a slight tingling of nerves as the eyes of the Pokemon world turned upon him.

"I shall now hand you over to the man you've all been waiting for, Ash Ketchum!"

He was taken aback by the cheer that rose up to greet him, but managed to nod his thanks at Lance as he passed him on the way to the podium. As he waited for the noise to subside Ash glanced at the faces that were applauding him. There were few he did not recognise and he felt his nerves lift as they always did moments before he began any type of performance.

"Members of the Pokemon League," he began as the noise began to fade. "My colleagues, my friends…"

Another wave of cheers rose up at his words and he was forced to raise his hands in a bid for silence.

"For the first time for many of you, I stand before you not as the young, over confident boy that most of you know me as, but as the Pokemon Master and if that seems scary to you I should let you know that I am absolutely terrified!"

A ripple of laughter flowed over the audience and Ash smiled with them. "It is hard to believe that I am one of the youngest people in this room yet I hold one of, if not the most important title in the Pokemon World. Yes it is hard to believe that I ever made it so far but that is what I want to talk to you about tonight."

Ash paused for a second and looked around the room. Silence had descended and he knew that he had every person's attention.

"I wanted to be the very best; like no one ever was. To take that ultimate step and become the greatest master of them all. I was born to be a winner and knew that I could become a champion if I just believed in myself. To me this belief was the most important thing that helped me get to where I am today and I think that every trainer in the world should feel the same."

"On my travels across the different regions I was awed by the number of young people like myself who pushed themselves to become better trainers, coordinators and better people. There are so many talented people in this world that I sometimes wonder how I ever became Pokemon Master and not someone else. There are many out there who have the skill to become the best, but they did not have the belief. Unlike me they did not have that inspiration to drive them to the top and be the best that the world's ever seen."

They were all listening to him now; every pair of eyes in room was upon him. Even the hotel staff had stopped clearing the tables and were clustered in a corner of the room, all straining to hear what he had to say.

"I was lucky," he continued in matter of fact tone. "I began my Pokemon Journey with the gift of a world renowned Professor as my mentor, an extremely supportive mother, a team of amazingly devoted Pokemon and the best friends anyone could possibly ask for. I met hundreds of encouraging people on my travels and learned something from each and every one of them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I only stand before you today because of the influence and help of a thousand other people and that is what I want to offer the young people of the pokemon world."

A murmur ran through the audience as they digested his words and Ash smiled at the reaction he had predicted.

"How do you do that? I hear you ask. How do you inspire an entire new generation of Pokemon trainers and co-ordinators?" Once again Ash paused and looked out at the audience. "Easy, you give them a dream. A dream that will last for ever, a dream that will never die. A dream that they believe they can live it if they try hard enough."

"I want every young person interested in Pokemon to know what I did and make them see that it is not unreasonable to aim for the top no matter who you are or where you come from. I want them to go out into the world and have the best time of their lives just like I did."

Ash grinned at the audience. "I hear you saying to yourselves - 'That's great Ash but you're just one person, how can you make this happen?'- Well this is what is going to happen. First of all with the help of the famous TV presenter and my good friend May Maple, I intend to make a documentary all about my life that can be broadcasted across the world..."

Back on her table Misty whipped her head around to look at May. "You had a proper meeting with Ash and you didn't tell me anything about it," she hissed quietly.

"I was supposed to keep it a secret," May whispered as she tried to smile back at the people who had linked her with Ash's speech. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Later! I won't have the chance to talk to Ash later!" Misty snapped back.

May frowned, annoyed that her friend was blaming her. "You knew Ash would be here, you don't need me to hold your hand in order to talk to him."

Utterly fuming, Misty was about make a retort when Brock cut her off with a 'shhhhhh', the older man giving her a stern look.

Crossing her arms angrily Misty turned her attention back to Ash.

"…But this is only part of my plan, on its own it will not nearly be enough to make a difference. So this, ladies and gentlemen, is where I need your help."

If he had not had their attention earlier, he definitely had it now. "No one can doubt me when I say that everyone in this room is a role model. As Gym Leaders, Professors, Frontier Brains, renowned Trainers and Co-ordinators and many more, you provide inspiration to hundreds of people and I wish to take full advantage of that fact."

"This year instead of sitting in your Gyms or Laboratories waiting for the next battle or piece of research, go out and talk to people. Don't leave it until some over-confident messy haired boy comes banging on your door…"

The audience laughed at this and Ash paused as he too smiled at his joke.

"…find a trainer and inspire them just like you did me. I myself am going to make it my mission to once again visit every major town and city in Kanto so I can personally speak to and encourage as many people as possible. While I am in each place I hope I will be able to team up with a number of you in your home towns so that we can make things even better."

"Ladies and Gentlemen I realise that this will mean a commitment from all of you but I ask that you don't do this for me. You do it to inspire trainers and give them the belief they need. Together we can change the world."

For a moment there was dead silence. No one moved and the confidence that Ash had been building up as he delivered his speech quickly evaporated.

Suddenly, the sound of a lone pair of hands clapping pierced the silence and his head, along with everyone else's, turned to stare at a grinning professor Oak. After a pause another pair of hands joined in, then another and then another until the hole room was on its feet in applause.

Ash sighed in relief and smiled in acknowledgement, his earlier confidence flowing back into him. No one but he knew that the speech he had just delivered had only been written the evening before, his original one being discarded as the ideas stemming from his meeting with May and Mr Goodshow flooded into his head.

As the clapping began to subside, Ash stepped down from the podium and walked back to his chair on shaky legs.

"Nice one Ashy boy," Gary said, slapping his best friend on the back. "I didn't know you were able to think of things like that."

Ash playfully pushed him away. "Shut it Oak," he replied with a grin.

He was swallowed up for a moment as the rest of the Pokemon League directors took it in turn to congratulate and give their thoughts on his speech.

Eventually Mr Goodshow elbowed his way through the throng of people.

"Excellent idea Ash, what a great way to start you career as Pokemon Master," the small man chortled. "I can't believe you kept such an idea a secret for so long."

"Mr G, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ash replied with a straight face.

Mr Goodshow smiled. "Indeed. Now lad, you'd better start chatting to the rest of our guests. After a speech like that I'm sure a few of them will have a question or two to ask."

* * *

From the back of the room Misty, May, Brock and Joyce all watched Ash as he left the director's table and was immediately consumed by a group of guests.

"When did Ash become so good at public speaking?" May wondered aloud.

"It's surprising isn't it," Brock answered, his gaze still locked on his friend. "These past nine months he has become a whole different person."

May gave Brock a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't worry he's still the same Ash," Brock said, turning to face the brunette. "It's just that now he is the Pokemon Master he has been able to catch up with the skills and experiences he neglected as a trainer. You'd be surprised by how witty and competent he has become."

"Witty and competent. There are two words I never thought I would here to describe Ash," May chuckled, Brock and Joyce laughing with her.

"So you still keep in contact with Ash do you Brock?" Misty said in a flat tone, not having laughed with the others.

"I do," Brock answered, his smile fading as her took in the red head's expression.

Misty stiffened. "I see," she said bitterly.

Brock immediately knew what was running through the young woman's head. He was well aware that Misty had a soft spot for Ash and she was upset by the fact that the pair of them had fallen out of contact a few years ago. The fact the he still spoke to Ash just strengthened her resentment.

Feeling a wave of sympathy for his friend Brock tried to lessen the blow. "Too be honest we really only keep in contact because Joyce here works at the Indigo Plateau. Isn't that right honey?" he said, wrapping an arm around his fiancée.

"It is," Joyce replied. "I'm the Nurse up there so I see Ash all the time."

Misty frowned. "But don't you live in Pewter City with Brock?"

"Oh yes, but the commute is easy when your friend is the Pokemon Master with one of the fastest Charizards in the world," she said with a grin.

Misty managed a slight twitch of the lips in response before she once again turned to gaze at the young, dark haired man who was currently laughing with Whitney and Flannery.

"Ooooo!" Joyce suddenly exclaimed. "Brock look, it's my Aunts youngest second cousin. I didn't think she was here, let's go over and say hello."

With his jacket sleeve being tugged Brock managed a quick 'goodbye' to the two women before being dragged off into the crowd of guests who were now out of their seats and chatting to each other.

May and Misty quietly stood alone their eyes still on the same person.

May glanced at her friend. "You should go and talk to him."

"And what? What do I say to him after all these years?" Misty replied quietly.

May was taken aback as she detected a slight tremble in the redhead's voice. "Just congratulate him like everyone else and act like you used to act around him."

There was a long pause as the words were digested. "You're right," Misty answered eventually, her expression taking on a more determined look.

"Of course I'm right!" May said with grin. "At the end of the day you and Ash are still friends, nothing has changed there."

Misty nodded, "I hope so. Will you come with me?"

No answer.

"May?" Misty questioned, tearing her eyes away from Ash in order to look at her friend.

May no was longer by her side.

Misty twisted her head from side to side. "May?" she called once again completely baffled by her friend's sudden disappearance.

"Excuse me?"

Misty felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around expecting to see her brunette companion. Instead she came face to face with a man she had never met before. He was about her age, average height and had no discerning features apart from the brilliant green hair that was layered in stylish locks upon his head.

"Um yes?" Misty said, taken off guard by the sudden change in events.

The man smiled showing her a perfect set of teeth. "I'm sorry to bother you but I noticed that Brock Slate was sitting on this table, you don't happen to know where he went do you?"

"That way I think," Misty replied, pointing in the direction that Joyce had hauled away her partner.

"Thanks," the man said, flashing another dazzling smile before scurrying off.

Misty followed his path for a few seconds but with a sigh turned back to the task of searching for May. It was not like her friend to just wonder off and she wondered what could have caused her to have vanished the way she did.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw Ash disengage from the conversation he had just been having and start walking to find someone else to talk to. Walking alone. Walking alone towards her…

Misty began to panic. Ash's path would take him right past her and she knew this was her chance to talk to him. The moment she thought this her palms began to sweat and she started breathing faster. She frowned, what was happening to her, she had never felt this nervous before.

He wasn't look in her direction, she would have to say something, but what? Come on Misty just say something, she mentally screamed as the object of her desire drew ever closer.

He was only five meters away, then two meters, now he was level and about to pass her…

"That was a really good speech Ash!"

Misty heard her voice as if it were detached from her body and was momentarily surprised when she realised it was she who had spoken. Time seemed to slow as she watched Ash pause, turn around and turn his gaze in her direction.

She felt a wave of adrenaline surge through her body and her breath was snatched away from her as his chocolate brown eyes locked onto her sea green ones. To Misty the two of them seemed to gaze at each other for an eternity, each one captivated by the intensity of the other and for a moment she was convinced something passed between them. However, the moment was shattered into a million pieces as Ash smiled.

Misty's heart plummeted within her as she took in the smile. It was a fake smile, the kind used when a person attempts to feign happiness. It was not Ash's overly familiar ear to ear grin that lit up his whole face and caused his eyes to crinkle at the sides. It was not a smile he would show to friends and it was certainly not a smile he had ever shown to her.

"Um thanks," Ash simply stated, looking at her but not coming any closer.

Why was he standing there? Why was he not breaking out in laughter? Why was he not wrapping her up in a big hug saying how much he had missed her? Misty's thoughts raced as millions of questions, terrifying questions, spun around her head and it was all her brain could do to make her blurt out, "You have some amazing ideas."

"I'm glad you think so," Ash replied, smiling his fake smile once again. "I'm really sorry but I don't know your name?"

Smack!

Misty took a step back as the shock of the words hit her like a train. What did he mean - 'I don't know your name?' - she was Misty Waterflower, his first ever companion on his quest to become a Pokemon Master, his first real friend.

Her brain was in overdrive, it could not process the magnitude of the question and in the end she merely mumbled, "My name?"

Ash's expression changed to one of bewilderment and he looked cautiously at the young woman who was acting so strangely. "Don't worry you don't have to tell me," he said quickly. "I just think it is nice to know the names of my fans."

By now the colour had drained from Misty's face

"Sure," she muttered, completely lost for words.

There was a pause as neither person spoke and Ash shifted on the spot as the awkward silence stretched on.

"I'm sorry but I need to go and talk to Professor Birch now," Ash said in an effort to end the conversation. "It was nice talking to you."

"Ok," Misty answered as if she was in a trance.

"Ok see ya," Ash mumbled before turning on the spot and walking away as fast as he could without making it obvious.

He shook his head as he went. Some of these fan girls were extremely pretty but they could be so weird sometimes. It was just his luck that this particular girl happened to be the prettiest he had ever seen. He sighed to himself, why couldn't he meet someone like that who was the girl of his dreams.

Misty stared in helpless despair as she watched the young man hurry away from her. In all her dreams, all her fantasies over her reunion with Ash Ketchum she had never once believed that her oldest friend and the love her life would look her straight in the eye and not recognise her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Bam! My first cliffhanger of the story. It was a tricky one to write but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. keep reading to find out how Misty will react to Ash not recognising her. Also I would be so happy if you could all give me your thoughts. Until next time.

**responses to reviews**

_Distant Storm - _Hey, I am so happy to see you reading this story as well and don't worry about missing the review. I bet Ash and Misty's meeting wasn't exactly what you were expecting though. I completely agree! Brock is too often left out of the romance. A great guy like him deserves a girl!

_WhiteEagle1985_ - Thanks for the review. I know this probably isn't what you were expecting but there will be pokeshipping on the way.

_Persephatta _- Thanks for both of the reviews. I hope you find the story even more interesting after this chapter. Also you shall be please to hear that those friendships will remain particularly strong throughout the story.

_innerMalice_ - Sorry about the long waits but I am a very slow writer. Ash will find out what happened between May and Drew very shortly so keep reading. Thanks for the review.

_ShinyDragonair2_ - Once again I would like to thank you for the continued support. I'm glad you approve of May being a producer, it was just a random flash of inspiration from the anime. I shall reveal what happened to May and Drew shortly so keep reading.

_thecagedsong -_ Thanks for the review. I'm sorry if the story is a little slow, I do have a habit of drawing things out, plus the time between my updates doesn't help. Hopefully things will start to speed up so I hope you continue to enjoy the chapters.

_truch28 - _Hello once again and thanks for another review. I hope you liked this chapter even if it is unexpected.

_Ready to fly - _Thanks for another great review, I am so pleased you like the story. All shall be revealed about May and Drew in a couple of chapters so stay tuned. You shall be seeing a lot of Gary and Brock in this story so I hope to keep you just as hooked.

_Abid -_ Wow! Thanks for such a great compliment! I hope this chapter was just as good and I apologise for the wait.


End file.
